Sky Lord's Army
Sky Lord's Army or Eneru's Warriors were a group of Birkas on Upper Yard who fought in Eneru's name. Vassals Vassals (神官, Shinkan), are the four men who serve under Eneru. They are his strongest followers and, short of Eneru himself, the greatest threat to the Straw Hat Pirates and Team Natsu during the Skypiea arc. Each have their own unique Dials-based weapons. All of them can use Mantra to predict what his opponents will do before they attack, and dodge them effectively. They first appeared in Chapter 254 and Episode 167. The four Vassals are: * Ohm (Vassal of the I.Q. Iron Test). He has a battle pet Holy. * Satori (Vassal of the I.Q. Orb Test) * Gedatz (Vassal of the I.Q. Swamp Test) * Shura (Vassal of the I.Q. String Test). He has a battle pet Fuza the Bird. Subordinates Sky Lord's Enforcers Other than the priests, Eneru has 50 warriors called the Enforcers (神兵, Shinpei) are 50 warriors, who serves to fight for him (other than the vassals). Yama is the leader, while Hotori and Kotori are lieutenants of the group. They have strange pendent organs on both sides of the head and horns. The Enforcers all act like goats, as in they bleat out words when they talk. Each of them is armed with an Axe Dial, which fires out an invisible blade to attack enemies, and each wear a Jet Ski Wavers, which allows them to travel through the clouds.{ White Berets The White Berets (ホワイトベレー, Howaito Berē) are similar to the police of the Blue Seas. They enforce the rules of Skypiea under Eneru's rule, but in truth they despise him and only obey him for the sake of the Skypiea's citizens; upon realizing his intention of killing everyone in Skypiea, the police force turned against him. The White Berets are led by McKinley. Members Sky Lord *Eneru Vassals * Ohm * Satori * Gedatz * Shura * Fuza Sky Lord's Enforcers *Yama *Hotori *Kotori White Berets *McKinley Members' Fates * Sky Lord Eneru: Defeated by Luffy D. Monkey, escaped Skypeia, headed to the Moon * Vassal Ohm: Defeated by Zolo Roronoa and Erza Scarlet, rounded up and banished to a desert cloud * Vassal Satori: Defeated by Luffy, Gray and Sanji, rounded up and banished to a desert cloud * Vassal Shura: Defeated by Wiper, rounded up and banished to a desert cloud * Vassal Gedatz: Defeated by Chopper Tony Tony and Happy, fell down into the Blue Sea * Holy: "Defeated" by himself and Zolo * Fuza: Escaped by flying into the skies * Head Enforcer Yama: Defeated by Robin Nico, rounded up and banished to a desert cloud * Enforcers Hotori and Kotori: Defeated by Lucy Heartfilia, Gunfall and Nami, unknown * Other Enforcers: Returned to being under Gunfall's control * White Berets Captain McKinley: Returned to being under Gunfall's control * Other White Berets: Returned to being under Gunfall's control Trivia & References *Cait Shelter Site Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Former Organizations Category:Eneru's Warriors Category:Antagonist Groups